Divergences
by Saphira76
Summary: Lors d'une conversation anodine, Mustang explique à Edward comment il a rencontré son professeur d'alchimie. One-Shot.


Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma toute première fic sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^

Bonne lecture.

One-shot FMA : Divergences

Comme chaque fois qu'Edward Elric rentrait de mission, il se devait de rendre visite au Colonel Mustang au QG de East City. Après un échange de noms d'oiseaux, banalités usuelles et rapport détaillé de la mission, les deux hommes discutèrent alchimie, leur domaine de prédilection étant tous deux Alchimistes d'Etat. De fil en aiguille, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question :

_ Au fait, Colonel, comment vous avez appris l'alchimie ?

_ En trouvant des livres par-ci, par-là. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir davantage, je me suis adressé à un alchimiste expérimenté.

_ Il ne vous a pas fait passé de tests bizarres avant de vous prendre pour disciple ?

_ Et bien en fait...

***ooOoo***

Roy, alors âgé de dix-sept ans, revenait de la maison d'un alchimiste très réputé de la région. A peine passé le seuil, ce dernier l'avait tout juste écouté avant de le congédier aussi sec. Cependant, le jeune homme, loin de se laisser décourager, comptait bien retenter sa chance le lendemain. Ses grandes ambitions le poussaient à ne pas abandonner et seule la science de l'alchimie lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins.

Sur le chemin de son hôtel, il croisa une jeune fille en difficulté luttant désespérément contre ses sacs de courses. Aussi décida-t-il de voler à son secours.

_ Laissez-moi vous aider, Mademoiselle.

La demoiselle releva son visage poupon et détailla son sauveur de ses grands yeux noisettes.

_ Merci beaucoup. J'en ai pris un peu trop je crois. » s'exclama-t-elle maladroitement.

_ Oui, je vois ça. Vous voulez que je vous aide à porter toutes ses courses.

_ Non, je vous remercie. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

_ Vous en êtes sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Juste une partie du chemin, alors. » répondit-elle d'une voix douce et reconnaissante.

Elle rééquilibra quelque peu ses sacs puis ils se mirent en route.

_ Vous êtes de la région ? » demanda Roy.

_ Oui, j'ai grandi ici mais je suis souvent absente. Tout ceci est pour mon père. » Elle désigna les marchandises d'un mouvement de tête. « Je veux être certaine qu'il ne manque de rien. Et vous, Monsieur ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu dans le coin.

_ Je suis de East City en fait. Je suis venu pour trouver un professeur en alchimie.

_ Vous souhaitez apprendre l'alchimie ? Pour quoi faire ?

_ C'est une science qui offre tellement de possibilités. Avec elle, je suis sûr de pouvoir réaliser mes rêves et aider énormément de gens. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin qu'un expert me l'enseigne. Je ne compte pas abandonner si vite.

_ Et quel est le nom de cet alchimiste ?

_ Hawkeye. Berthold Hawkeye, un alchimiste reconnu. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin mais il ne m'a accordé aucune attention.

_ Cet homme est une vraie tête de mule à ce qu'il paraît.

_ Peut-être mais pas autant que moi ! Je compte bien réessayer demain !

La jeune fille s'arrêta, remit l'une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille et se tourna vers Roy, lui adressant un sourire amical.

_ Nous voilà presque arrivés. Je vais continuer seule. Merci encore pour votre aide Monsieur...

_ Roy. Je m'appelle Roy Mustang.

_ Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Monsieur Mustang. Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour demain, je suis sûre que vous réussirez.

Quelque peu perplexe par ses dernières paroles, il la salua néanmoins après lui avoir remis le sac de courses.

Le lendemain, Roy se représenta au manoir Hawkeye et il fut très surpris de ce nouvel accueil. Le vieil homme ne l'écouta absolument pas sur ses motivations, cependant il acceptait de le prendre pour disciple. Il lui exposa comment se déroulerait sa formation, les livres clefs à étudier et il insista sur la confidentialité de son art. A la fin de l'entrevue, le jeune homme posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait passé la porte du bureau de son nouveau maître.

_ Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Ma fille.

_ Votre fille ?

_ Elle m'a parlé de toi et de ton désir d'apprendre l'alchimie. C'est si rare qu'elle éprouve de l'estime pour quelqu'un que j'ai pensé te laisser une chance. Mais à la moindre erreur, tu disparais, c'est clair ?

_ Oui, Maître !

***ooOoo***

_ Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Al et moi on s'est cassé le cul pendant un mois à survivre sur une île déserte pour que notre prof nous accepte comme élèves, et vous, vous avez juste eu à draguer une nana ?

_ Hey ! C'était pas n'importe quelle nana !


End file.
